Chillin in the Summertime
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Dani is the little JONAS sister that joins the boys in L.A. along with Stella and Macy. While there, Joe lands his movie role, Kevin and Nick enjoy the celeb life and Dani tries to save her middle brother's relationship with Macy from Vanessa Page.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'M BACK! Wow, it's been a long time since I posted last. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 1

"Dani, wake up," Joe gently shook his sister, who was using his lap as a pillow in their car. Dani groaned.

"We're here," Joe smiled down at her.

She sat up and stretched her arms in a yawn.

"Whoa" she said, looking over at the house.

The boys smiled and hopped out of their car, with her following.

"This is amazing." Nick closed his door.

"L.A baby!" Joe smiled, ecstatic. They did their handshake, and ran into the house.

"Gentleman..." Kevin started."...And Dani. Let me introduce you Le Crib De La Jonas."

Dani soon followed the boys as they went around the house.

"Game room!" Kevin smiled widely.

"Music room!" Nick looked pleased. They all ran upstairs.

"Bathroom!" Joe stepped in.

"Occupied." Big Man's voice said.

Joe looked embarrassed. "Sorry Big Man." He walked out, as Dani burst out laughing and they all went back downstairs.

Joe opened the sliding door, and looked out onto the beautiful pool. "This summer in L.A is going to be epic!"

"Play all day, party all night!" Kevin grinned.

"Yeah!" Dani said enthusiastically.

"Whoa, hold on D," Nick intervened. "No partying for you."

She pouted. "Why? I'm eleven!"

"Yeah, I was eleven too, and I stayed at home watching television like a good little boy." Joe retorted.

She stared at him. "You also used to pretend you were a superhero in the comic books and jump off the table and land on your face."

Kevin and Nick oohed.

Joe glared at her. "That never leaves this house."

Dani smiled innocently and Nick clapped his hands together. "Let's get busy!"

* * *

"We'll get busy tomorrow." Nick said, chilling in the pool as Dani did laps from one end to another.

"CANNONBALL!" Joe yelled jumping in the pool.

"Ah!" Dani screamed as he full on splashed her.

Nick smiled as Kevin had fallen asleep on his floaty bed. He shared a look with Joe and flipped him.

"WHOAH!" Kevin screamed, then went under.

* * *

After relaxing, they came back in the house. "It is so cool of mom and dad to let us come here for the entire summer." Joe said.

"Oh well, with an eldest brother this trustworthy, they can actually relax." Kevin replied.

"So, in this scenario...you're kind of like our.." Joe looked at Nick with his eyebrow raised. "L.A. dad."

"And mom." Kevin sat at the table.

"Why can't I be the mom?" Dani asked, sitting at the counter.

"Can you cook?" Nick asked, looking over at her.

Dani opened her mouth to retort, then closed it and shook her head. "No."

"That's why," Nick said and walked up to Kevin. "I'm hungry, mom."

"You have two hands, make yourself a sandwich." Kevin retorted.

"I need a popsicle," Dani said as she jumped off the seat and walked toward the fridge/freezer.

"Guys! We're free now! Joe walked around the kitchen. "We can eat whatever we want, whenever we want!" he followed Dani to the fridge and looked in.

"Yeah..." Dani said, dissatisfied. "If we had any food." She closed the freezer and jumped up on the island, annoyed.

"Hey, we can just ask Macy and Stella to pick up some on their way here." Joe suggested, sensing her annoyance.

"Nice Joe! Putting your girlfriend to work before she even gets here." Nick said sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet." he told him and sighed. "I haven't even seen her since the tour started."

"She does know that you wanna be her boyfriend, right?" Kevin asked.

"Absolutely." he took a deep breath and flinched. "P-probably."

"Joe? What exactly did you say to her?" Nick asked.

"I said 'Hey! We're going to be in L.A. for the whole summer!" and she was like 'Oh cool! I can totally come!' and I was like, 'Really?' and she was like, "Yeah!' and I was like 'Cool!'.

Dani stared at him. "Wow, you have an awesome relationship." She said sarcastically.

Joe glared at her again and Nick said. "Joe, if you want to be with Macy, you have to tell her."

"With words," Kevin added.

"It makes sense..." Nick mumbled.

"Guys, trust me...I've got this covered. When I see her tonight, I'm going to say it loud and clear." Joe put his hand on Dani's shoulder. "Macy Misa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Kevin exclaimed.

"See? Kev likes it."

"No!" He shook his head, and held a little tub. "I found the salt."

Dani laughed and put an arm around their shoulders (or tried to). "My boys."

Author's Note: Okay, so I was really hesitating on posting this because I didn't think it would get many reviews and likes. I'm just gonna post the first chapter as a test and then if i get any reviews I'll post the others. And I was REALLY debating on Joe/Macy and Joe/Stella and I had more ideas for Joe/Macy so I kept it like that. NICK WILL GET A GIRLFRIEND AND SORRY TO ALL YOU JOE/STELLA AND NICK/MACY FANS! I really am. I mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just decided to post because I felt like it. And because I got a PM from someone who is a fan of this story and wants more. I like that. Keep it coming. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 2

Joe and Dani were doing yoga on the back porch, while Nick and Kevin were eating at the table. Joe and Dani were doing one of those partner moves, and Kevin was reading a magazine.

The doorbell rang. "Mom's not going to get that, is she?" Joe asked.

"Rights of freedom, my man." Kevin replied, flipping through the magazine.

Dani smiled and let go of Joe. "I'll get it."

She headed to the door and opened it. When she opened it, she screamed. "Dann-ie! Whass up, my girl?" a loud and annoying voice said.

Joe came running to the door with a bat. "Back off! She's a minor!"

A red-headed guy raised his hand in surrender and walked in. "Whoa chill dude." He had a basket of muffins in the other hand.

"JONAS IN THE HIZZZ!" the kid yelled.

Big Man came out of nowhere. "No strangers in dah houzeee."

"Oh...I'm not a stranger...I live next door." He smiled at everyone. "The haters call me...Dennis Zimmer...but the players...they call me DZ."

"You brought muffins." Kevin stole the muffin basket.

Big Man stole the basket next. "Let me run these to the lab..." He walked off, starting to eat one.

"So!" DZ clapped his hands together. "When's the party?"

"What party?" Joe had his arm around Dani protectively.

He laughed and mumbled something. "Let me break it down to you, okay guys? In L.A, if you don't throw a party, you don't get invited to the parties. Then the paparazzi forgets you. Then the media forgets you. Then the fans forget you."

Dani squirmed in fear of both this guy and her brothers' decrease in fame. "How do you know so much about this?" Joe asked.

"I watch a lot of 'Where Are They Now?' shows..." DZ said quietly.

"I actually think this SneeZee guy has a point."

"DZ." he corrected. "Gracias." He went to sit on the couch.

"Look..." Nick turned to Joe, Kevin and Dani. "If this is the way this town works...I say 'bring it'. We're known for our parties, right?"

"I thought you were known because all the girls think you're cute." Dani put in.

"True that," Joe chuckled, and patted her head.

"Hey." Nick looked over at DZ. "Thanks for the tip. We're gonna announce ourselves with authority. I'll take care of the guest list."

"I'll take care of the music!" Kevin offered.

"I'll take care of my looks." Joe said.

"Nice Joe...way to be a team player." Nick rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey. Gotta look good for Macy."

Dani smiled and patted him on the back. "I'll help." She said to Nick and Kevin.

"Oh!" DZ stood up. "What can I handle?"

Big Man came and handed DZ the basket. "Refill...this..."

* * *

Joe and Dani walked down the sidewalk window-shopping for potential outfits.

"Have you called Macy yet?" Dani asked.

"No." He looked at his watch. "You think she's off the plane now?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Joe, their plane came two hours ago."

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh...right."

He took out his phone and dialed her cell. When it got to her answering machine, he left a message.

"Hey Mace. Hope you landed okay. Anyway, we're throwing a party tonight. Can't wait to see you-"

"Hi Macy!" Dani shouted.

Joe rolled his eyes. "And Dani can't wait either."

"Can't wait to tell you in person that, you're dating a dork!" Dani interrupted again.

"Anyway," Joe said loudly. "Hope to see you there. Bye."

He hung up and gave his sister a glare.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I did both of you a favor." Dani defended. "You would've gone farther about how much you miss her and how much you love her oh-so dearly."

"So?" Joe asked.

Dani stared at him. "Joe, after hearing about it for the first ten...no, million times, it gets old fast."

Joe glared. "Yeah, wel-"

He didn't get to finish, because he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry." Joe said.

"It's fine. I'm fine." the person said.

Joe took a look at the person.

"Wow. You're Joe from JONAS." she said.

"Vanessa Page?" Joe took a look at her.

Dani looked at him. "Who?"

Joe covered her mouth with his hand and smiled at Vanessa. "Your show rocks." he told her. "Me and my brothers never miss an episode of Malibu High."

Dani mumbled incoherent words and Joe's hand was still firm on her mouth.

Vanessa smiled. "Thank you so much. Because I love your work."

Dani snickered quietly and Joe gripped tighter.

"Seriously?" Joe asked, ignoring his sister for a moment.

"So seriously. Your last album helped me get through a really bad haircut." Vanessa replied.

Joe smiled. "Glad I could help."

Dani rolled her eyes and bit Joe's hand with her teeth.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away.

Vanessa noticed her and smiled. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Dani. JONAS's little sister." Dani told her, casually.

Joe could sense her getting really ticked off and turned to Vanessa. "Um, well it was nice meeting you, but we have to go shopping."

"Ooh, I have an idea. How about we go shopping together?" Vanessa suggested, smiling.

Dani glowered. She knew she was gonna be the third wheel in this very soon.

Joe bit his lip looking at his sister, then the actress. "Um, I'd love to-"

"Great!" Vanessa smiled and led the way.

Joe looked over at his sister. If looks could kill, he probably be dead right now.

"It's just one shopping trip." Joe assured her.

"You owe me." Dani said, and walked where Vanessa went.

Joe let out a sigh and followed.

Author's Note: So? Like? Love? Hate? OH! And whoever thinks Vanessa is a bitch in the show and/or from what you read here, say aye in your reviews!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yo! What up? Um, Don't own anything!

Chapter 3

As much as Joe tried, Dani still felt like the third wheel in the conversations the blonde-haired actress was engaging Joe in. They walked into a clothing store and started looking around.

"This is the best organic clothing store in L.A. Everything here is great, but goes out of style." Vanessa said.

"Cool." Joe looked interested.

Dani scoffed quietly from behind them. She sat down on a nearby couch, where Joe could see her and paid attention to anything that wasn't involving their conversation.

"So you working on anything new this summer?" Joe asked.

"Well, I'm working on a movie version of the book _Forever April." _Vanessa told him. "I'm playing April in the movie."

"Awesome. I'd love to be in one of those."

"Do you act?" Vanessa asked him.

There was a loud laugh coming from the couch and Joe whipped around. Dani regained herself and smiled innocently, waving.

Joe failed to hide a smile and looked back at Vanessa. "No. I've just always wanted to."

"Joe," Vanessa placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't want...do."

Joe looked considering. He could faintly hear Dani mutter 'oh brother,' but he let it slide for now.

"Ooh!" Vanessa moved to a clothing rack behind Joe. "Do you mind?" She asked holding up a jacket. "I want to try this on."

"No, go ahead." Joe said.

Vanessa smiled and went to the changing room.

Dani got up from her seat and went beside Joe. "Yeah, she's a good one." she said sarcastically.

Joe rolled his eyes and heard his phone ring. He took it out of his jacket and looked at the screen. "It's Macy." his eyes widened. "You talk to her." He threw the phone to Dani.

Dani gave him a what-the-heck look. "What are you, crazy? You called her first." She threw the phone back to Joe.

"Yeah, but I can't let her know I'm with a famous actress." He said, throwing the phone back.

"Who says she has to know?" Dani said.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Talk to her."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes. She opened up the phone and smirked, speaking in a fake male voice. "Hey Mace, how's it going?"

"That does not sound like me." Joe whispered.

"Dani? Is that you?"

Dani smiled at Joe. "Aw, c'mon Macy, I was having fun."

Macy laughed. "Sorry. Is Joe there? The real one."

Dani shot Joe a look. He made a motion with his hands and mouthed 'no'.

"Joe can't come to the phone at the moment. He's pants-less right now...and shirtless."

Joe slapped a hand to his head.

Macy laughed. "Okay, tell him we'll see him at the party."

"Will do." Dani smiled. "Say 'hi' to Stella for me."

"Sure. See ya."

They hung up and Joe gave his sister a pointed look.

"Shirtless? Really?" he asked.

Dani raised her hands up in surrender. "Hey, who's fault is it that you're a scared wimp?"

Before Joe could retort, Vanessa came back holding the jacket.

"I'm gonna buy it." she said.

* * *

Later that day, back at the house, Joe came up to Nick, wearing a leather jacket.

"How do I look?" he asked. Nick didn't pay attention to him.

"Fine..."

"You didn't even look!"

"I've been looking at you my entire life."Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm changing." He walked away.

"Joe! Look! Macy loves you for you. Not for what you wear. Please don't be so shallow." Nick's phone started to ring. "Yeah...? That's good! No...! A-list...that's what we're going for! Thank you!" He picked up the bowl of flowers. "Unbelievable..." He handed them to the nearest guy. "Can you please take these to the pool?" The guy took them and walked away.

Outside, a car honked. They ran outside, and saw Kevin and DZ in a red car. "Guys! Meet our new best friend!" Kevin sat up.

DZ gasped. "Oh! I was hoping...but...I never expected...oh...you're talking about the car..."

"You bought a car?" Joe asked.

"Dude!" Dani cried happily and went to give Kevin a high five.

Kevin returned it and looked at his brothers. "This isn't just any car. This baby is a cruising machine! And it runs on cooking oil!"

Nick stared at him. "Kevin? You were in charge of music!"

Kevin revved up the car. "Sounds like a sweet symphony to me."

Joe leaned down and sniffed. "Smells like a side of french fries."

"I've been busting my butt all day trying to get this party together! And you're contribution is buying yourself a car?" Nick said loudly.

"Not just me! It's for all of us! And it even can fit Stella and Macy."

Joe looked at his watch. "Yeah. If they ever get here."

DZ looked at Kevin. "Can I drive."

"No!" Kevin shook his head.

* * *

Dani came downstairs in blue denim shorts, and a white tank top. "How do I look?"

Joe's eyes widened. "Dani. How short are those shorts?"

"They fit." Dani said naively.

Joe put his hand to his head. "No, I mean-shouldn't you be wearing something a little more...your age?"

"Joseph, this is L.A. I have to dress right to fit in." Dani stepped down the steps.

Joe sighed. "Alright, but if any boys try on you, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dani said sarcastically and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

Once they got outside, they went to the food table where Kevin and Nick were. "Emma! You made it!" Joe exclaimed.

"Nice party guys!" Emma smiled. "Way to show up in style."

"Ehh, it's just a little something we threw together." Kevin shrugged.

"One thing about the guy who called to invite me...kind of cheesy. Kind of desperate. Kept calling me babe?" She looked at Nick.

"That's so not cool..." Nick coughed.

"I know it was you."

"Yeah...probably because I said my name right?"

She nodded. "That was the tip off..." Emma smiled. "Don't worry! It was cute!" and then she walked off.

Dani laughed and turned to Nick. "You did that?"

Nick held her tight in a noogie position, without actually giving her a noogie and looked at the guys. "Um...Emma Roberts is at our party? You're welcome." He smiled.

Joe looked over to the inside of the house. "Guys!" he handed Kevin his drink.

Stella and Macy walked in. Dani smiled.

Nick went up to Joe, after Macy looked at him and smiled. "Remember...use your words..."

"Gotcha..."

Nick turned to Dani. "Dani, can you-?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't sound like an idiot." Dani said patting Joe on the back.

Kevin and Nick smiled and Joe and Dani walked over.

"There you are!" Vanessa came over and found them.

Joe looked slightly taken aback and Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Greatest news! I told my director that I met you and she flipped! She's a huge fan!"

"That's awesome-" Joe said.

"I know and she has a part for you in Forever April." Vanessa exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Joe asked. "That's amazing!"

"I know!" Vanessa squealed and hugged him.

Dani made a face and moved so that she was behind Vanessa, facing Joe. She looked over and saw that Macy saw them.

"Oh boy," she mumbled.

Joe heard her and was about to question her when he saw Macy. He quickly pulled away.

"Um, I'll be right back." Joe said and ran over.

Dani looked after him and went behind a corner. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted a piece of this.

Author's Note: Soooo, what do you think is gonna happen? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey," Joe came up to Macy with a smile. Stella had left them to give them privacy and to catch up with their other friends.

Macy smiled briefly. "Hi."

"You look amazing." Joe said.

"Thanks. I like your shirt."

Joe smiled and cut to the chase. "Listen, Mace, it-there's not-I-." he ended up stammering nervous.

Macy nodded. "I understand." She started to walk away.

"No, wait." Joe grabbed her wrist. She turned around. "Look, that hug you saw meant nothing to me. It was just casual and friendly." he told her.

Macy turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely." he said. "I've been waiting to see you ever since the plane ride. Dani even hit me with a pillow numerous times just to shut my rambling."

Macy laughed. "I've been waiting to see you too." she told him.

Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Dani smiled from her hiding spot and decided to give them some alone time. She stood up and went over to Kevin and Nick.

"Stella!" Dani cried smiling.

Stella smiled and gave the eleven-year-old a hug. "Hey Dani!"

"We have so much to catch up on!" Dani said.

"Yeah!" Stella smiled. "I'm gonna take you shopping and teach you the full aspects of being a teenage girl in a high-class shopping district."

"Awesome!"

"Hey, where's Joe and Macy?" Nick asked.

Dani smiled. "Oh, they're catching up."

"Aw," Kevin smiled.

"Man, this house is awesome!" Stella looked around, observing the house.

"I know."

"Hey guys!"

They turned around and saw Joe and Macy walking over, holding hands.

"Hey!" they said.

Dani went over and gave Macy a hug. "You okay?" she asked when they pulled away.

Macy nodded. "Yeah."

"So, does anyone know anyone at this party?" Kevin spoke.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then I say we leave..." he voted.

Everyone nodded and Dani sped up. "Last one to the car pays for the food!"

"Hey get back here!" Nick called after her, running.

"Let's go!" Stella and Kevin ran after them.

Joe and Macy laughed at them.

"So, where does this lead us?" Joe asked, turning to Macy.

Macy smiled. "You tell me."

Joe looked her in the eyes. "Macy Misa, will you be my girlfriend?"

Macy nodded. "Yes."

Joe smiled and hugged her again.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You're paying for the food tonight!" Dani called.

They pulled apart and looked over. Dani was standing at the entrance hall with a smirk on her face.

Joe gave her a glare and ran after her. Macy laughed as Dani tried to escape, but was lifted and spun around in the air.

Macy came up to them as Joe positioned Dani on his back. "I love this summer." he said.

They went out and hopped into the car. Kevin drove, Joe was sitting in the passenger's seat, Nick, Macy and Stella were sitting together in the back and Dani was squished in the middle of Joe and Kevin.

Author's Note: What up, dawg? Don't own anything 'cept Dani...sadly that doesn't include Joe :((. REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT PEOPLE!

P.S: Don't you love Dani and Joe's brother/sister relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Gonna kick off 2011 nice by uploading a new chapter. I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

Once they got home, everything was exactly how it was when they left. Nick hired a cleaning team.

Dani went upstairs, and Stella and Macy headed for the guest house.

"What a party," Joe sighed, throwing himself down on the couch.

"You can say that again," Kevin said.

Joe opened his mouth about to, but Nick shook his head. "Don't." he said.

Dani came down in a black tank top and red shorts.

"Aren't you tired Dani?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine." She sat on the couch beside Joe, leaning against the left arm rest.

"You sure?" Joe asked as she let out a yawn.

"Ughh, fine." Dani lifted her head up. "I swear, it's like you guys are trying to get rid of me."

"Yes. That's our main goal," Nick said sarcastically.

Dani smirked and hit him with a pillow. Kevin and Joe oohed.

Nick smirked and grabbed a pillow and hit her back, but she quickly moved behind Joe.

"I got Joe shield!" she said.

Nick gave Joe a look and he smirked. "You do realize that you're behind the brother who knows your weak spot?" he said

Dani looked scared and scurried off the couch, grabbing a pillow and hitting Nick before he could have a chance to hit her.

Except it hit Joe in the face.

Dani covered her mouth in shock and Kevin and Nick laughed.

"It's on," Joe declared.

And then they were all having an all out pillow war.

"That was fun," Kevin laughed when they stopped.

Dani smiled and tried not to let out a yawn, but it came out.

"Now it's time to go to bed," Joe smiled at her.

"Why can't I be nocturnal?" Dani asked.

"Because last time I checked, you're not an owl." Nick replied.

"How do you know?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

The boys stared at her intently.

She sighed and got up. "Fine."

They smiled and hugged her. "We love you," Kevin said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled and pulled off of them. "Goodnight," she headed up the stairs.

"Night," they said.

* * *

The first thing Dani heard the morning after was Joe's ear-piercing screams. She tried to drown it out, putting her pillow on her head, but they were so loud.

"AHH! AAAHHH!"

Joe burst in Dani's room and leaped on her bed. "AHHH!"

"AAHHH!" Dani screamed in complete surprise.

Nick and Kevin came bustling in; Nick with one of his electric guitars and Kevin with no surprise expression.

Dani stared into Joe's insane looking eyes and smile for a minute. "I'm calling the cops," she reached her arm over to the bedside table for her phone.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

Joe looked over at him, without leaving Dani's bed.

"Vanessa said that there might be a part for me in the movie," Joe said. "I'm working on my acting shots."

"Great," Dani said. "Hey, can you hand me my bullhorn?"

Joe grabbed it from the bedside table and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and turned it on. She aimed it at Joe's face. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Joe plugged his ears and obliged. Kevin and Nick hid snickers.

Dani sighed and swung her legs around to the ground. "Thanks to you, I can't go back to sleep."

"Sorry," Joe said.

* * *

At breakfast, Kevin and Joe were working on face expressions.

"Okay so this is an expression drill. First one's gonna be happy." Kevin said.

Joe made a happy face.

"Okay, sad."

Joe pouted and held a pillow close to his face.

"Scared," Kevin instructed.

"WAH!" Dani jumped up from behind him and held her hands up.

"Ah!" Joe held his hands up.

Kevin looked impressed. "Okay, I so did not plan that, but that was awesome!"

Dani smiled pleased and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she ran towards the door.

Joe shot up and ran after her. "No you don't!"

Dani made it to the door first, and after shooting a satisfied smirk at Joe, pulled it open. Vanessa stood there.

"Ugh, it's you." Dani's smile faded.

Joe smiled friendlily at Vanessa. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Vanessa smiled and let herself in, forcing Dani to move aside. "Well, I talked to my director about who should play my love interest in Forever April and she wants a Joe from Jonas type!" she told him.

Dani made a face from behind them. Did this chick not know that he was taken?

"Um, that's awesome, but-" Joe began.

"I know! Now the audition is today so-"

Joe cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, wait, today?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need time to think this through."

"Why? I thought it was your dream to act." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but..." Joe looked behind at Dani for help.

Dani immediately stepped in. "What he means is...he hasn't done anything big like this before for acting and he needs to prepare himself so he doesn't screw up.."

Joe nodded.

Vanessa frowned. "Okay, well the audition's at two. We'll be ready when you are."

And with that she walked out the door.

Joe sighed and leaned against the wall. "What am I gonna do?"

Dani smiled sadly and went next to him. "Figure out what's more important. Your passion for acting or your relationship with Macy."

Joe closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

Author's Note: What will Joe choose? How will Macy feel? How will Dani feel?

Just some random questions to fill the void (if i used that terminology correctly)

Jacy or Joella?

Nick or Joe?

Kevin or Nick?

Jacy or Nacy?

HARRY OR DRACO? (yes, I know it's the wrong media type)


End file.
